Visualization of a live action or an event in a 3D representation is gaining popularity in various settings, such as games, social media, television industry, cinematography, remote meetings in offices, and the like. Suitable AR, MR and VR mediums are being built to utilize 3D representation of objects in the live action or event. The 3D representations may be static, animated or live real motion. The 3D representation of an object is usually associated with a human, humanoid, animal, scientific characters or an object that has unique geometric or appearance to be used in a medium of AR, MR or VR.
Generally, 3D representations are divided into two categories—viz—Boundary Representations (B-reps) and Space partitioning representations. Boundary Representations (B-reps) describe a 3D object as a set of surfaces that separates an object's interior from the environment. Space partitioning representations describe interior properties, by partitioning the spatial region containing an object into a set of small, non-overlapping, contiguous solids. 3D surfaces and solids can be approximated by a set of polygonal and line elements. Such 3D surfaces are called polygonal meshes. For example, in a polygon mesh, each edge is shared by at most two polygons. This 3D polygon mesh set enables depth information to be added on to a 2D image. The polygonal mesh way of visualizing the image in principle represents the surface that is to be displayed in a 3D platform as a set of points called polygonal vertices and the polygonal geometric surfaces then form the region with a set of polygonal vertices.